


[EC情人节24h]Special Day(PWP部分）

by Zhongruo



Category: X战警
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhongruo/pseuds/Zhongruo
Summary: 基诺莎总裁Erik Lehnsherr在2月14日这一天特地给全公司放了一天的假，美其名曰“给员工们时间去谈恋爱”，但其实是他自己要去谈恋爱。他打算和伴侣Charles Xavier先去逛街【送玫瑰，看电影，玩游戏，抓娃娃，烛光晚餐啥的】，然后到了晚上就是干一些情侣之间干的事情啦。但其实……他还谋划着一件更大的事情……章前预警：新手上路，雷者自避
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	[EC情人节24h]Special Day(PWP部分）

“今天去我家？”Erik看着副驾驶上的Charles。  
“嗯。”读心者显然是有些累了，只是迷迷糊糊地应了一声，便睡了过去。  
司机看着他睡着了，也没想打扰他。  
睡吧，不然一会儿到了晚上没力气被折腾了就不好玩了。  
Erik在市中心有一套公寓，只有一百多平米。他在郊外还有一栋别墅，只是觉得平常上下班不方便才在市区买了一套房子。  
两人回家以后，Charles提议先洗澡。Erik本来想两个人一块洗，被Charles拒绝了。  
就他那点心思谁猜不到呢？两个人一起洗=不洗。Charles想着。  
Charles先洗，Erik后洗。就在Charles穿着浴袍缩在Erik家的沙发上随便拿了本书看了一会儿后，浴室里的水声就停了，然后就是吹头发的声音，然后就是转动门把手的声音。Charles不禁往浴室一看——眼睛从Erik的锁骨到完美的肌肉线条到精瘦的腰再到……  
Charles羞红了脸，立马转过了头，然后便感受到了Erik强烈的欲望——今天怕是要遭了。  
是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。  
感觉到Erik在向自己靠近，Charles还是丝毫没有转过头的意思，只是弱弱地说了一句：“你就不能把衣服穿好再出来吗？”  
“何必呢？”男人富有磁性的声音在耳边响起，“反正一会儿都要脱的对吗？”话音刚落，Erik就扳过Charles的头，对着那娇艳欲滴的唇直接吻了上去，轻易撬开读心者的贝齿，在他的口腔里扫，舌头交缠在一起，互相交换着津液。也许是Erik的动作过于粗暴，Charles发出了哼哼的声音并试图抵抗，却被Erik当作是他的回应，更加肆无忌惮地掠夺着Charles，直到后者被吻得满脸通红，快要窒息为止。重获自由的Charles喘息着，冷不防被Erik抓住后脑勺，在耳边轻轻地命令道：“吸我，Charles。”  
Charles的目光不禁向下看，看见了那个尺寸惊人的巨物，咽了咽口水，不知道自己是否能承受得住，此时Erik又开口了：“我知道你想要，Charles。”  
确实。Erik说得没错。  
犹豫了几秒，仅仅只是几秒，Charles滑下沙发，跪在柔软的地毯上，看着Erik的性器一口含了进去。起初Charles只是用舌尖轻轻地舔舐着顶端，然后一点一点地吞入，直到龟头抵到他的喉咙深处，然而此时还有一小半截裸露在空气中。Charles开始在Erik那根巨大的老二上操着自己的嘴，不停地吞吐着柱身，灵巧的舌头舔过性器的每一寸皮肤，双手揉搓着阴茎上方的两个小球。下身被温热包裹的Erik低喘了一声，实在是想不明白为什么身下这个人的技术会那么好，爽得他想直接射在Charles的嘴里。Erik按住Charles的头，将他往自己的性器上又靠了靠，强迫他吃下自己的一整个男根。Charles从喉咙深处发出抗议的声音，但却更卖力地吞吐着Erik的性器，没过一会儿，男人便全部发泄在他口中。  
Erik射完以后立刻把Charles抱了起来，潮红的面颊，迷离的眼神以及嘴角的几丝淫液都让他丧失了全部理智，坏笑着说：“你看起来真淫荡，我的教授。”随即他让Charles双腿分开面对面跨坐在他的身上，手粗暴地扯开本来就松松垮垮的浴袍，露出了香肩以及大片的因情欲而染上红色的白皙皮肤。Erik吻住了Charles的颈脖，嘴唇慢慢下移，到锁骨，同时手也把浴袍接着往下扯，胸前的两点茱萸暴露在空气中。Erik毫不留情地含住了一边，舌尖划过那红色的凸起，用牙齿啃咬着，又像婴儿索要母乳一般吸着，一只手也没冷落了另一边，搓揉拉扯着，引来面前的人的急促的喘息声和颤抖。  
“唔……不要，Erik……”Charles软搭搭地想推开胸前的人，可惜双手根本使不上力，只能任由对方玩弄，直到胸前两点充血挺立。  
Erik的唇离开了Charles的身子，看着读心者脖子以下那些自己留下的暗红色痕迹，满意地笑了笑，手并没有停歇，伸进了浴袍，覆上了那柔软的腰肢，手稍微使力一掐，怀中人就发出了一声娇吟，接着腰一软，整个人倒在了Erik身上。磁控者再也把持不住，他感到下身又硬了。他彻底褪下了读心者的衣物，看见了他双腿间鼓鼓的一包，嘴角勾起一抹弧度，手指拉下了内裤边缘。一只手覆上一直无人问津的性器，而另一只手沾了些许润滑油，已经开始扒开Charles股缝间的软肉。  
“嗯啊……放手，Erik……你这个混蛋……唔……”前段被套弄，而后端也被侵犯，双重的快感袭击着Charles，让他无处可逃，没过一会儿就感到眼前一白，释放在Erik的手中。高潮过后的Charles双眼失去了聚焦，只能软软地趴在Erik怀里，屁股翘起方便他的侵犯。Erik已经顺利地插进了一根手指，而Charles的后穴也紧紧地咬住了他，接着是第二根…第三根……Erik的手指在不停地按压着柔软的内壁，为了接下来的进入开疆拓土。此时Charles已经被逼出了生理泪水，将头缩在Erik的颈窝里，咬紧着牙避免发出那令人羞耻的声音。Erik吻了吻怀中人的发旋，手指的数量增加到四根，怀里的人猛然开始颤抖，破碎的呻吟从牙缝中泻出。Erik觉得时机成熟了，将手指退出Charles的体内，微微抬起他的屁股——意乱情迷的Charles此时看了看Erik的胯间，那狰狞巨物依然挺立，难怪他刚才觉得硌——还没等他反应过来，Erik就将他的蜜穴对准阴茎，减小了手上的力度——Charles突然坐下，比手指更粗更炽热的东西此时正抵着他的后穴，然后慢慢地进入……Charles徒然尖叫，想躲开，但身体完全使不上力，只能感觉到自己正在被一个庞然大物所贯穿。  
“放轻松……Charles。”Erik扶着他的腰，在他耳畔轻轻安慰道，但动作可没有这么轻柔，迫不及待的他直接放开了手，失去了支持力的Charles直接坐了下来，一坐坐到了底。  
“啊！Erik Lehnsherr你这个混蛋！唔……”被贯穿的疼痛感远远大于快感，Charles哭了，眼泪止不住地往下掉。本来还要继续骂下去的，可是Erik用一个吻堵住了教授所有的言语。  
感受到身上的人颤抖得没有那么厉害了，Erik开始扶住Charles的腰，挺动着自己的腰开始在Charles的体内抽插。  
“唔，Charles……你好紧……”Erik粗喘着说出一句调情的话，惹得Charles的肠道又收缩了一圈。  
此时阴茎突然擦过一个点，Charles猛然开始扭动着腰想逃离，口中的呻吟都变了调。Erik了然于胸，开始猛烈地撞击那个点，听着Charles甜腻到滴水的呻吟，Erik低吼一声，退出了Charles的体内，释放在Charles的小腹上。  
被折腾得全身酸软的Charles扑在了Erik身上。高潮过后的二人都没有动作，静静地相互依偎着。Charles眼皮有些打架，就在他快要睡过去时，突然Erik抱起了他，走到了落地窗前，把他放在柔软的天鹅绒地毯上。  
“不！”偶然间看见Erik想法的Charles推拒着身上的人，可这些都是徒劳。Erik已经俯下身，抓住了他纤细的脚踝，把他的双腿压至胸前，露出了还没完全闭合的小穴，再次狠狠地插了进去。腰大力地耸动着，力度大到仿佛要把身下的人顶翻，囊袋不停地撞击着臀部的软肉，撞起一片潮红。Erik对准了Charles的敏感点猛烈进攻，引得身下人断断续续地呻吟和求饶着。  
“嗯啊……Erik，停下，不要了……真的不要了……”Charles带着哭腔请求着，原本清澈的蓝眼睛里起了厚厚的一层雾。快感如潮水一般猛烈，Charles再一次硬了，就在他的阴茎刚刚抬头时突然被一片温热所包裹住，同时后穴也感到一阵空虚——Erik从他体内退出，维持着半硬的模样，脑袋凑到他的双腿间开始吸Charles的性器。  
“唔！Erik，不要……嗯啊……”Erik舔弄着他的阴茎，灵巧的舌头游走在柱体上，快感如潮水般淹没了Charles，他使劲想推拒着这股让他神智不清的快感，但身上的人可不让他得逞。  
“你很兴奋呢，又硬了一圈。”Erik在吞吐的间隙中说道，满意地看着Charles身体的战栗。读心者突然感到前端一阵胀痛，射在了磁控者的嘴中。  
第二次了。Charles神智不清地瘫在柔软的地毯上，慢慢适应着刚才高潮带来的快感。但是Erik丝毫没有停下来的意思，再次强行掰开Charles的双腿插了进去。身体再一次被填满，破碎的呻吟伴着求饶再次从Charles的口中流出，但这就像是催情剂，只惹来了Erik一次又一次的猛烈抽插。Charles感到那个东西在自己温热的肠壁的包裹下不停胀大，不过Erik还是在释放前退出了Charles的体内，浊白的液体滴在地毯上。  
这地毯怕是不能要了。Erik想。  
磁控者抱起已经被干得精疲力尽的读心者，两人又缠绵地吻了一会儿，磁控者一把横抱起读心者，将他面朝下丢到卧室柔软的床垫里，就着后入的姿势又把他操了一顿，射在了里面。Charles的后穴一滴不漏地含住了所有淫液，肠壁被温热的液体冲刷的快感淹没了读心者的所有意志，Charles陷入了昏睡。


End file.
